1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compost machine. More specifically, systems and methods for automated, rapid composting are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Composting is the natural process of breaking down organic material into a stable material which can be used as fertilizer. Composting is typically conducted outdoors due to odors and messy liquid byproducts. Composting tends to attract insects and other vermin. Composting can produce large quantities of toxic bacteria.
A variety of compost devices exist. One type of composting relies on micro-organisms to consume organic waste materials, thereby reducing the volume of the waste material and rendering it safe for handling. The simplest compost devices of this type are stationary or rotating bins that constrain the compost material and aid in manual mixing and air flow. These are intended for use in the backyard or a well ventilated utility room, for example. More advanced devices may include automatic equipment for mixing and handling compost material while providing air flow. Such devices require special training for operation and maintenance. They generally produce odors and noise. These are intended for industrial use by municipal waste sites, hospitals, schools, prisons, and others. Devices such as compost toilets for composting specific materials also exist.
A related group of compost devices relies on a process known as worm composting, or vermin-composting. These devices use worms rather than micro-organisms to consume the waste. Worms can quickly consume large quantities of organic waste, although certain wastes such as dairy and meat are not suitable. The presence of live worms and odors produced can be problematic for many users.
A variety of tools exist to aid in the composting process. These include buckets to temporarily contain compostable material and reduce odors while awaiting transport to a compost device, compost thermometers, hand mixing tools, sifting screens, and blends of compost micro-organisms and nutritive additives.
What would be desirable is a compost device that may be located near where compostable wastes are produced. Ideally, the compost device may be an indoor device and may emit little or no odor, be automatic, and require little or no maintenance and/or cleaning. It would also be desirable that the device operates with little noise and consumes only a small amount of energy. The device may also be space-efficient such that it is practical to use in a standard household kitchen.